Soaring herons or soaring hearts on Orcas Island
by skeletonnskankk
Summary: it the summer before Max is a senior at highschool and Max is being shipped to her grammies on Orcas Island, along the way she meets old friends and new ones, and what is her grammy talking about when she says "flys like mother" MIGGY! r&r pwease
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yes it is another miggy story and this is just a character thing (i hope that makes sense...)**

MAX MARTINEZ: 17 years old, her best friend is Fang Venom aka Seth Venom

she loves her two animals, a German Shepard name Lady and a Husky named Deeohgee

looks like: (troubled girl) always wearing normal looking dark blue jeans and a black tank top with a black hoodie, very plain outfits, her hair is curly/wavy blonde-brownish with the tips dark purple that goes down to her waist, her eyes are a cream colored, and when she is mad/sad they are bright green/grey

she likes to wear vans or converse and is super thin and sarcastic :)

FANG VENOM: 17 years old aka Seth Venom, best friend Maximum Martinez, and has had a HUGE... crush on Max

looks like: (troubled guy) constant wardrobe of black, black and well more BLACK he has BLACK hair and- yeah you should get the point...

super hot guy he would look very emo to some people but HE ISN'T (that includes the hair ) and he works out a lot and is around six feet

IGGY RUNES: aka Aden Runes 17 years old, best friend Max Martinez, when they were younger Max would come up to the Islands and Iggy remembers but Max doesn't

looks like: always wearing red and black or orange and black, blonde emo cut hair, bright green/blue eyes like the ocean :)

Iggy is well built but not too muscular but not to much of a bean pole either and around 6 and a half feet :)

GAZZY RUNES: aka Gaven Runes, 11 years old, best friend Iggy Runes, Gazzy can't help but to put some of his anger toward his parents to making bombs and slaying zombies :)

looks like: wears too much camo, has spiky blonde/brown hair and is kinda tall for his age, loves to play around so he doesn't have a bunch of baby fat

ANGEL RUNES: aka Cassandra Runes, 11 years old, best friend is Nudge Pineda who has been staying with the old lady on the top of the hill, Angel loves everything girly and anything that is covered in pink, she also looks up to Max a lot

looks like: an angel, she loves to wear dresses and dress up clothing or anything pink, her curls are always bouncy and platinum blonde (but not fake, real) so cute she makes you want to pick her up and put her in your pocket XD

NUDGE PINEDA: aka Gloria Pineda, 13 years old, best friend is Angel Runes, Nudge loves everything that is new and hip and well preppy...

looks like: awesome mocha skin color, lots of thick unruly curly hair, she always wears makeup (but not enough to earn a street corner) always wearing mini skirts and fashion-y things, oh and she can NEVER ever forget her hells or boots or flats :)

!SUMMERY!

Okay so the story is were Max is 17 and it's the summer before senior year and she is being shipped off to her grandma's house for the summer. She used to go every summer but then her mom dies and things became hard for her.

Max's dad is always out of state and hardly ever comes to see Max and Max has really relied on Fang her next door neighbor for support. Soon they become friends but behind Max's back Fang wants to be something more...

So she is in this huge house with her lonely Grammy and is soon expecting an exchange student. She has nothing to do, so she goes to the beach with her camera. But who does she meet? A couple of cute twin kids named Angel and Gazzy, who are constantly saying they know her, but what are they talking about?

And that's when she is brought up to their house. For some reason everyone knows who she is. Finally Iggy meets Max- again and this time explaining the story of their childhood, and soon they have bonded like there is no tommorrow.

Max will find so much on her little "vacation" and why does her grandma keep telling her old stories about her mom?


	2. max is home and they meet

**AN: sorry havent even posted a chapter on this thing yet**

**but ive had some stuff come up like SCHOOL and just other random stuff that has kept me from my writing :/**

**so anywayssss on with this**

**oh**

**and ps i had a whole chapter written for you one night then I had to go to to dinner and the power went out, THE CHAPTER WAS DELETED! and the sad part was, was that it was actually kinda good too... **

**on with the story :)**

**Max POV**

I drive my baby, my 1962 Chevrolet Corvair. A nice glossy black color that shines back up at me and reminds me what I'm leaving behind for the summer.

The song When I'm gone by Eminem **(AN: best song ever) **blaring out of my speakers, loving the wind blow through my blonde brown hair. Hearing my two dogs in the back, Dee-oh-gee and Lady. **(AN: Dee-oh-gee is one of my dad's friends dog XD)** Oh-gees is a huge black and white husky always getting into trouble, while Lady my German Shepard is the calmest most caring dog in the whole world.

I'm in Anacortes now at the ferry landing waiting to be loaded on the boat.

I can't wait to see Grammy. I haven't seen her for maybe I dunno, 14 years. It all happened because of that that one incident 12 years ago...

Flashback

_"Mom! That's not funny!" I yelled at my mom in a humors way. My mom and I driving to the store to go get some cheap cookies and milk for our 4th of July party. _

_She bends down to plug in her phone charger and swerves the car strait into the right lane. Coming head on. And that's when I blacked out, that last thing I hear is my own scream. _

_I wake up in a hospital bed with my dad Jeb sitting in a chair with tears streaking down his face. _

_"Where's Mom?" I manage to croak out._

_"...She didn't make it Maximum..."_

Flashback over

That one thing changed my life forever. I started to feel numb and not really alive.

I was more a zombie then an actual alive human. Then, I met Seth Venom, also none other then Fang Venom. My best friend.

I met him my first year in high school, in band class. In the percussion section. Everyone who went to school there knew not to be around me or say anything to me or else they would end up going to the hospital. But he broke my rules.

He sat right next to me, and said stuff to me. But what shocked me more was when I tried to tell him to back off with my fist, he caught it. And that was the day that I truly accepted him.

Through out the years he made me more social and I ended up meeting Ella Venom. They had the same black hair and facial structures but different eyes. I only met Ella over a spring break because she goes to private school, sadly.

I drive the short distance to the boat and board. I pull out my Gravity 3 and set a timer for one hour and fall asleep...

2 Hours later

I leave the boat and start to drive the short distance there. Following the twisting road that leads into the foggy green forest full of hanging greens. When I reach my destination, at the gate that says: Swanson (My moms maiden name)

I get up out of my car and walk over to the control box and hit the button to open the gate and drive in. Park the car and walk into the house with my two dogs.

"Grammy?" I yell out for her.

"I'm in here, sweet heart." Came a voice I hadn't heard in ages. I walked into the kitchen and smiled my first real smile in what felt like forever.

"Grammy!" I said and bent down to give her a firm hug. Which she gladly returned.

"How hove you been? You look so grown up, just like your mother." I stiffened at the word mother. She must have noticed it because the next thing I know, her comforting arms are around me as I cry into her. "Shhhhhh it's okay, Grammy is here, I'll take care of you, don't worry, shhhhhhh." I stood there being held, sobbing.

"Why don't you go down to the beach with your dogs and camera and get some shots, I know that always helps you cool down." I nod and grab my camera bag and walk down to the beach. My two dogs trailing behind me, exploring the new world with each other.

I get down to the shore and take off my slip on converse and socks, and walk into the 60-degree water. Breathe in. Breathe out. Repeat.

I hear a small fragile giggle behind me as I see Oh-gees standing up on this little girl with big blue eyes, bouncy blonde curls, dimples, and a pink dress. The whole package of cute-little-angel.

I look to the right and see a little boy who looks the exact same. Same hair color, same eyes, same dimples. But this time Lady was sitting on him with a laughing smile.

"Lady! Oh-geez! Get off of those to!" I run over there the sand running in-between my toes.

Oh-gees is licking the little girls face off while she laughs mercifully. I say a stern; "Off." and the dogs are done doing that. They children stand up and start to whisper to each other.

"I'm sorry about my dogs, they really like little kids..." I chuckled a bit at the end. The kids looked at me like I was a freak. Then they both got weird creepy smiles and ran up to me.

"Is your name Max?" The little blonde girl asked.

"Um, yeah, why?"

"Because we know you silly." WTF?

"What do you mean?"

"I'm guessing you don't remember an Iggy by any chance." the blonde boy said.

"Um, the name sounds familiar but I don't know what you're talking about." I was so confused.

"Gazzy! Angel! It's time for dinner!" this deep melodic voice rang out over the beach. I look up to see a boy around my age. His hair is blonde with little bits of red in it, and he has a small hoop in his left ear. His eyes are prettier then the bluest part of the ocean. He's tall, really tall around 6 and a half ft. He's wearing a pair of black jeans with converse and a deep red hoodie. He was really cute.

As I happened to be staring at him, our eyes meet. "M- m- Max? Is that really you?"

The only question swarming through my mind now is, _Do I know you?_

**AN: how was it? sorry i havnt been on in a while i have had 7 assignments already and school only started about 4 weeks ago. It sucks but i gotta get all A's and B's this trimester or else i get everything taken away from me :(**

**Sooooooooooo how was it and just comment on wutever you think is neccesary.  
:)**


	3. sorry about the wait : hope this is oka

**Hey guys, im sorry i havnt been on in a while, i have so much goin on right now :( **

**i have like 4 hours of homework every night and i work on the weekends, i have to take some helping classes in school just to keep my grades up and plus i have to join the volyball team, but thats okay volyball is cool :) so hopefully this is good enough for u guys...**

**Max POV**

"Um yeah but do I know you?" Seeing his face fall broke my heart. "I'm sorry..."

"Well do you remember when you would come up here when you were a little girl? Do you remember anything about mud pies and tea parties on the shore?" His blue green eyes showed hope.

"Yes I remember mud pies and tea parties with a friend but I don't know if it was ever you." His eyes died. Guilt over took my emotions and I started to stutter. "I I'm sure it was y you though..."

He still looked upset, "We gotta go now Max... I'll talk to you later right?"

"Yeah you will."

"Mkay well see you tomorrow then, bye."

"Bye." I smiled and waved, my famous brick wall still up and surrounding me. I did not need him to see that he was in some of my past memories and he was some of the best too...

I go back to the beach and sit on a big rock that has a bunch of driftwood surrounding it. My camera is hanging from my sore neck and the dogs are in the water. I look down and see a live jellyfish has washed up. I pick it up and stare.

I can't help but feel bad for the poor pile of gelatin. Nothing to really protect themselves except for their stingers. So I walk up and around to the end of the dock and lay it in gently, and watch as it goes its own way.

I walk back and call my dogs to go home as they shake their wet hairy coats. And as I walk back, for some reason, I get a weird tingly feeling. Like I actually do remember him but don't at the same time. That one feeling in your gut pops up and says that things will deffinatly be changing and for a good reason too.

I walk into the big old creeky house and see that grandma is in the kitchen but right on the dinning room table I see extra black bags. "Grandma? Who do these bags belong t-"

"Hey Max."

**AN okay im really sorry for taking so long as in ive been having issues and have had some things going on with my family and skool so yah... but next one will be longer. and the wait will be shorter hopefully. i just have no time to write this story and to be honest i dont know were it is going either. so yah... comment please and hate if u want :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey everyone, I'm so so soo sorry for not updating for 3 years! A lot has happened since then and this summer I should get back into my writing! Just to sum up what's happened, I live with my grandparents and dad and my grandma got sick with cancer and died 2 years ago. Before that I was struggling with my depression and anxiety and had to be hospitalized for about a week because of it. I also have a boyfriend of almost 2 years of whom I am madly in love with and don't see life without him. So those are just the major things right now. But anyways here's a new chapter!**

**Fang POV**

I walked off the ferry and proceeded to look at the map Max had drawn out for me before she left, and walked.

I was so happy to be here, of course I didn't show it but she'd know how much she means to me to know I had gotten out of the basement for her. She was always pulling at me to leave and go garden or walk on the beach and just get out. It was her way of distracting herself.

Before I could get further into my thoughts I came upon the long road that lead to the old gated house that belonged to Grammy. It was beautiful; very cabin like. Of course Max would like it. She was odd she didn't like luxury and that's something I loved about her.. I mean like... right? I don't love Max... do I?

Grammy came outside, "You okay boy?"

"Yes, sorry I was wondering if there was a Max here?"

She smiled and nodded, "Who might you be?"

"I'm Seth, Max's friend from home. I just thought she'd need someone while she was revisiting her childhood." She smiled some more.

"Come on inside, I just made some apple pie."

She showed me inside through some big oak doors and that heavenly smell hit me. It took all my strength to not run to the table so when she served me up a big helping of deliciousness, I dug in.

On my fourth slice and slightly annoyed look from Granny I heard footsteps from outside. And there she was; her beautiful hair, eyes cast downward, followed by two dogs.

"Hey Max." I smiled her smile.

"Fang!" I stretched my arms out and welcomed her in. I always welcome her in.

**Max POV**

I can't believe he's here! This summer will be so much easier now that he's here. I squeeze him and he let's go.

"When did you get here?" Granny serves me some pie and I smile and mouth 'Thanks' to her.

"Not to long ago, enough to eat four slices of pie." We laugh and it's a happy moment, the first one in a long time. "Do you know where you'll be stayed?"

His face drops and he blushes a little, "I thought I could stay with you...here..." Granny and I laugh and he finally gets it.

"Well sonny of course you can stay here with us, however the couch is not the most comfortable so it's up to Max where you sleep."

My turn to blush. I know how Fang sleeps and how I sleep and I know how'd that _look. _"Um yeah I guess he could sleep wherever." _He can sleep with me. _WHAT NO. Stupid thoughts get out.

"Max? Can I just sleep in your bed too? You know my backs' been having problems." Wait what, what prob- ohhhh.

"Yeah sure." I probably said that too fast cause Granny laughed. Fang must have understood cause all that he did was turn bright red and head for upstairs to look for our room.

This summer was going to be different, I could feel it my bones. Granny was smiling at me and nodded, like she new what I said.

**AN: So that's that for this chapter I hope you all forgive me for making you all wait years for this new chapter. I hope it was up to par with your expectations. I'm still having a rough time because of things currently such as my education and well being but I will try to update as much as possible 3 to those of you who still follow me and have waited for this chapter it means alot.**


End file.
